Love Never Dies
by DeathsLittleMunchkin
Summary: Rose is as happy as can be. Her and Dimitri are together protecting the ones she loves. Just when she thinks nothing can go wrong, all hell breaks loose. She wakes up to find herself in a coffin 6 feet under. Copyright Vampire Academy-Richelle Mead
1. Chapter 1

We were out shopping when they hit us. 6 of them suddenly came up from behind and started attacking, the others reacted almost instantly but I couldn't see. My eyes widened as an arm was forced through my chest via my back, I looked down and saw my heart still beating but losing time in her hand. I heard a scream but was too numb to make out the words. I felt my conscience beginning to slip away from me, she retracted her hand and I fell to the ground and died.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri's POV;

I sat up calling out her name. I'd had the nightmare again. It had been three weeks since we buried her and I still couldn't get her expression out of my head. Her eyes widened then her face went vacant as an arm hung out of her chest. I had screamed for her but she couldn't hear me. I held her as she slipped away from me, tears streaking down my face.

I needed some air I decided. I went outside and began to walk the grounds, the early morning dew crushing beneath my feet. I stopped and found myself at her grave, again. Whenever I walked I always seemed to turn up here. I sat and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

I sucked in as much air as I could and coughed as though my lungs were coming up with them. I attempted to sit up but my head hit a wall directly above me.

"Oww…."

I began to freak out, my arms wildly searching for a way out. My eyes adjusted to the low levels of light and I realised in horror that I was in a coffin. I stopped myself just before I screamed, don't waste you air I told myself silently. I felt around for something, anything that I could use to get myself out of the coffin with, my hand brushed something cold and heavy. My stake! Guardians are usually buried with them. I picked it up and began to hack my way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri's POV;

As I sat there, silently crying while I stared at her grave in the early hours of the morning, I began to feel movement underneath me. I stood up and jumped back in one fluid movement surprised at the ground. A hand burst through the dirt feeling for a purchase but it began get wilder and started to slow down. I reached for it and pulled it from the ground. Rose came up from the soil and took deep breaths. When she saw it was me who had pulled her from her grave she smiled and fainted due to the shock of digging her way from death. I lifted her from the ground and carried her to court's hospital.

"SOMEONE HELP!", I screamed at the empty halls.

"HELP ME!", I shouted again when I got no reply.

A nurse walked out of a room rubbing sleep out of his eyes, but then he noticed Rose in his arms and ran to get the doctor who then directed me to an empty room.

"Take care of her" I told them as I walked from the room to use the phone. I got an answer after the first ring.

"Hello?", Lissa asked sounding very asleep.

"Lissa get down to the hospital now and have it guarded', I responded.

"Wha-?",

"No time, just do it.", I ended the call and went back into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and glanced around the room.

"Hey you", I looked to my left and saw Dimitri sitting next to my bed.

"Hey, where am I?",

"Hospital. Roza, can you tell me how you got here?", he asked the concern showing on his face.

"We were shopping.",

"And?",

"We were shopping.", I said stubbornly, frowning.

"Do you remember the attack?", he queried.

"WE WERE SHOPPING!", I screamed.

"Roza!", Dimitri was shocked he found a tissue and started wiping my face. When he pulled the tissue back I noticed that it had blood on it. Confused, I touched my face and felt that I was crying blood.

"What's happening to me?" I asked as I began to cry normally.

"I don't know, Roza, I really don't.", he stood up and exhaled heavily. "Wait here I'll be back with the doctor and Lissa."

"Lissa's here?", a smile spreading across my face.

"Yes Roza, Lissa's here.", he said chuckling at my reaction. He turned and left the room.

* * *

Dimitri's POV;

"She's up.", I said as I walked into the foyer.

Lissa practically jumped from her chair and ran to Rose, If she wasn't Queen she probably would have. The doctor who did Rose's autopsy came to me.

"Did we bury her alive?" I held my breath as he answered.

"No. She was dead. Her body and her heart came to me separately. Somehow she has managed to regrow her heart." He seemed haunted as he told me this.

"Regrow? She was buried with it."

"No she wasn't. I have it in the morgue if you'd like to see it."

"No thank you." I turned and walked away frightened by the idea of seeing Roza's heart out of her chest.

* * *

Rose's POV;

"ROSE!" Lissa ran into the room crying and hug me with all she had.

"Lissa, I know I'm hospital but I'm fine, really.", I said trying to calm her. "I passed out, but that's it."

She looked at me burst into tears again.

"Liss! Liss, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I tried to comfort her but only made her more.

Dimitri walked in.

"Roza. There's something you need to know.", I glanced between them, thinking the worst.

Dimitri obviously noticed, "No Roza, it's not that."

"Oh.", I said feeling stupid. I began to laugh nervously but stopped when I say his expression.

"Roza.", he paused trying to work out how to say what he had to say, "We were shopping just as you said. Rosa", he pause and took my hand in his, "that was three weeks ago."

"What? No. Tha- That can't be." I looked between them hysterically. "No, it wasn't, it was yesterday."

"Roza we were attacked. And you-", his voice cracked and a tear ran down his cheek. "You, you died."


	6. Chapter 6

I was in the hospital for a week before they let me out into court. Even then I was followed around by a squad of Guardians, they call them Guardians for a reason and it isn't because they enjoy prancing in gardens. The thought of Dimitri prancing put me into a fit of laughter.

"What?" he asked me confused.

I looked up at him and saw his expression, I became twice as loud bending clutching my tummy with tears streaking down my face. He took this as a good sign. I was talking to him- or at least laughing at him. After he and Lissa informed me of my untimely demise I shouted and fought not believing them but as my memories slowly came back to me I became quieter and quieter until I stopped talking all together. I had only begun talking again yesterday and this was my first time alone with him. We were sitting in the gym playing cards with Sonya and Mikhail, I was winning for once.

"So Rose, can you still be my bridesmaid?", Sonya asked me looking up from her hand.

"Sure. I wasn't sure if I was still a bridesmaid after I died and everything", I looked down sheepishly.

"Oh Rose, I wouldn't have it any other way", I looked up and saw her smiling at me. I smiled back and we returned to our game.

* * *

A few weeks later;

As I got to the end of the aisle I went to my position and stood there watching as Sonya came down the aisle her veil covering her face. She reached the pew and was handed to Mikhail.

"Do you consent?", the priest asked.

"I do", came the response.

* * *

…. At the reception;

"Sydney!" I went up to her and hugged her dragging Dimka along.

"Rose, Dimitri", she smiled politely at me.

"How have you been?", we stood around and talked together for some time then we went our separate ways to mingle with other guests.

* * *

The next week;

I was fully integrated into the community again. The problem was some members of said community felt that I was unnatural and deserved to be killed. Again. The openly call me names and threaten me but I do my best to ignore it. The children of these dickheads however are much more creative. Some of them had begun throwing snowballs at me, but after one or two they stopped when they had no response. I was walking home with Dimka after finishing our shifts guarding Lissa and Christian when I was hit by a snowball the size and weight (almost) of a cricket ball.

"Ow", I was hit by another.

"Go away", Dimitri growled.

10 teenagers popped up from behind bushes and building and bombarded me with a never ending stampeded of snow. I'd had enough, I snapped. The balls stopped it the air suspended by nothing. The kids stopped throwing to stare at the wall of snow. The balls started to hiss and melt from snow to water and then boiled from water to steam and disappeared into the atmosphere. Both Dimitri and the kids stared at me for a few seconds that seemed to last a life time. I felt a trickle run down my philtrum, I lifted my hand to it and found it red with blood. I looked at Dimka and fainted.

* * *

**Ladies!**

**Hello my readers. I really hope you enjoy my fanfic. Thanks to my 700 (ish) views, 6 reviews, 2 favourites and 7 followers, you peeps have made my week.**

**I appreciate all the feed back and sorry if my fic makes no sense but bear with me it'll make sense sooner or later (probably later... O.o). And for any confused parties; Rose grew a new heart... I know; it's kinda gross.**

**Please keep reading;  
Sincerely Lesley Aka DeathsLittleMunchkin. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Dimitri's POV;

The snow stopped just in front of her and hung in the air. It began to change form from solid to liquid to gas, hissing as it boiled. When it stopped she stood there staring at the space where it was. Her hand moved towards her nose and came back red. I saw when she was about to fall and ran to catch her.

"Roza", I gently shook her trying to get a response.

"Roza, talk to me", she was unconscious.

I carried her to the infirmary and yelled; "Help! Someone help!".

The doctors came and checked she was okay as they wheeled her on a bed towards a private room.

Rose's POV;

I woke up and looked around the room.

"Shit", I muttered as I recognised the room I was in.

"That's a foul word for such a beautiful girl", there was a little old lady sitting next to me.

"Sorry, who- Who are you?".

"I'm the little old lady whose faulty heart causes her to permanently take residence in the hospital room across from yours", she smiled sweetly at me, "And you are?".

"Rosemarie Hathaway",

"Ah.. Guardian of the queen", she gave me a funny look.

"Come with me", she stood up and walked away, after a second I got up and followed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Dimitri's POV;

"WHERE IS SHE?!", I lifted the nurse up by his collar and shoved him against a wall.

"Calm down Guardian Belikov, she's in her bed", he responded coolly.

"Her bed sure… Let's go see", I carried him across the hall to her room. When I dragged him in and he saw the bed empty he began to panic.

"What? No she was here when I came in a minute ago, I don't understand", he was shaking his head vigorously.

"Well she's not here now, and I'm left here wondering where in God's name she is. You are my only clue and it's looking like you had something to do with her disappearance so better start getting her back before I get mad", I smiled sweetly at him, he whimpered in fear in response.

"The security cameras",

"Good, now we're getting somewhere", I put him down on the ground and followed him to the security room.

Rose's POV;

"Ma'am-", I started.

"Anna",

"Ok then. Anna, where are we going?", I asked clearly confused.

"You'll see", she began to hum a tune I had never heard.


	9. Chapter 9

"Rose", Anna paused and turned to face me.

"Let us begin."

* * *

Dimitri's POV;

My phone started going off in my pocket; it was Christian.

"Get down to the gym now, I've found her."

* * *

I burst into the gym and stopped suddenly to survey my surroundings. Rose was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room happily talking to someone I couldn't see, I sighed in relief then I noticed the jars. Orbiting around her were pots that looked like they were hundreds of years old, as they circled her they crumpled to dust and rebuilt themselves; when they were at one point they were whole and at the position opposite they were completely dust. As they circled her more and more dust was added until they became whole.

"Roza!" I began to run towards her, but someone tackled me from the side causing me to stop.

"Christian, what the hell?!" I attempted to push him off me but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't be stupid, look," he picked up a pen and threw it in her general direction. It stopped in the air about a meter from her and folded in on itself until it was a square of ink and plastic the size of a di.

"Oh," I stared blankly at her as she started to sing.

"They said I'm disconnected, that's cool my friends are too though,  
Can't hear a word you're saying, we watch it all just float away,  
I see 'em all coming and now they wanna take my time,  
I could tell 'em what's on my mind or I could just float away."


	10. Chapter 10

Lisa's POV;

"Rose!", I called as I ran towards her.

"Lisa, your here!", she said as I ran towards her failing to notice to shocked and slightly hurt expression on Dimitri's face.

"Are you hurt?", I crouched down in front of her and took her hands in mine,

"Rose, why did you disappear I was so worried", I pulled her up to her feet.

"Who is that? Dimitri I thought you said there was only family in here", I looked towards Dimitri and frowned.

"What? Lissa, there's no one here except us five", he stared questionably at her.

"Then who is she?", I pointer at the little old lady standing in the corner, smiling gently at Rose. She looked towards me and her expression hardened.

"That's Anna", Rose smiled sweetly at Anna.

* * *

Anna's POV;

"Rose's brain is rejecting the information and causing her mind to go haywire", I informed the moroi coolly.

"She dipped her hand into a cookie jar with reading the label and now she's read it, she only wants the crumbs", the moroi queen stared at me blankly and motioned for me to elaborate,

"She's tried to take a vast amount of knowledge into her head and hasn't prepared herself in any way, shape or form. Her head is rejecting the information and shutting parts of itself down causing her to revert to a childlike state. In the terms of a psychologist; she has dementia".

I crouched down in front of Rose and whispered to her,

"Rose, when you realise that in order to protect those you love you have to leave them come find me", I stood up and teleported myself elsewhere.

* * *

Dimitri's POV;

"That's Anna", Rose smiled sweetly at the air.

I watched as Lissa stood there, shell shocked for a good minute and a half.

"Wait!", Lissa yelled out to the air as Rose collapsed.

"ROZA!", I ran to her and caught her before her head hit the ground.

"Roza, please wake up".

* * *

Author's Note;

My laptop is fixed! WOOT! :P

From here on out the story is gonna get confusing... And I have to work out what I'm gonna do... There's kind of a huge gap between two chapters away and the end of the fanfic... I should really make a timeline or something!

I was planning to have this up by Monday (It's Thursday O.o), I've beening reading too much fanfic and writing nowhere near enough. Hopefully I can get my next chapter written and up by Monday, fingers crossed!

Lots of Love, hope you like it;

Death's Little Munchkin!


	11. Chapter 11

Dimitri's POV;

"Roza, it's time to wake up", I shook her slightly making her wake, she mumbled and rolled around in her sleep.

"Roza get up", I said shaking her again. Grudgingly she began to get ready for the day.

"Can we go on a picnic?", Rose asked Lisa as she trailed behind her with a happy yet dazed smile oon her face.

"Sure, but not today I have a big meeting", Lissa glanced at Rose and noticed the scowl on her face.

"PICNIC!", Rose yelled as she glared at Lissa,

"Yes dear, we can go on a picnic, tomorrow. But today you, Dimitri and Christian are going to watch a movie", As soon as she heard this Rose perked up.

"Let's go!", Rose grabbed Christian and my hands and began dragging us in a random direction.

"Be careful! See you at tea!", Lissa called out behind us.

* * *

Six and a half hours of Disney princess' later Rose, Christian and I were making our way to Lissa's apartment for dinner, laughing about Disney jokes along the way. As we got to the door I smelt burning, we walked in and saw Lissa staring at a pie on the counter frowning.

"I don't understand the recipe said 170 degrees Celsius which is 400 degrees in Fahrenheit", she said to us while still moping at the burnt pie.

"They didn't teach you to convert from metric to imperial in school, did they?", I raised my eyebrow at Lissa.

"No, why?",

"Cause 170 degrees Celsius is roughly 340 degrees Fahrenheit", Rose, who only just noticed my raised eyebrow, was sticking her tongue out and attempting to copy me. Christian looked at her and began to giggle, Lissa looked up from her ruined pie to glare at him but stopped when she saw Rose's face. Soon the apartment was filled with laughter.

"Why don't you take Rose and practice in the other room and I'll make us some food", I suggested.

"With what? I used up most of my ingredients on my pie", she pouted at her burnt pie.

"Do you have any vegetables and some beef or lamb or something?",

"I have a little beef and heaps of vegies", she still looked doubtful that I'd be able to make enough.

* * *

An hour later we were sitting around the table eating beef goulash and discussing our days.

* * *

A/N;

I don't actually have one but everyone else seems to do this at the end of each chapter so why the uck-truck not... O.o P:

You probably don't care but I'm watching SBS PopAsia. There. That's my news...

Also thanks everybody who messages me. It makes my day when I open my email and find emails about anything really but messages make me extra happy :)

Lots of love,

-ME! P:


	12. Chapter 12

Lissa's POV;

Like I promised we were having a picnic. All morning Dimitri and I were slaving away in the kitchen while Christian watched Milo and Otis with Rose in the living room mainly due to the fact that if Christian was allowed anywhere near open flame he would set something on fire. About 10 minutes before we were going to leave Dimitri heard faint crying, he finished packing the basket and walked into the living room with me in tow and glanced amusedly at Christian who was sitting there hugging Rose while he bald his eyes out.

"What?! It's manly to cry at the end of Milo and Otis", he said protectively.

"This movie has a happy ending", Dimitri replied stifling a chuckle.

"No it doesn't, they never get to see their family again", with that Christian stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

* * *

Now we were all sitting on a large picnic blanket eating the foods Dimitri and I so lovingly pre-pared as we chatted away about nothing in particular.

"Did you guys see that new show? What was it called?", Christian asked.

"Arrow?", Dimitri responded.

"Yeah, that's it. It's so cool!",

"And confusing", I injected.

"What's so confusing about it? A man gets stuck on an island which is actually a military prison and becomes a badass warrior who goes home and beats up bad guys", Christian explained.

"Why doesn't he join us?", Rose asked in a small voice as she stared off into the distance.

* * *

Rose's POV;

"Why doesn't he join us?", I asked as I looked at the man hiding in the bushes.

"What?", Dimitri investigated clearly confused. His eyes widened slightly and he began to move. He ran at Lissa and as he exited the shrubs I noticed his eyes were rimmed in red. Dimitri apparently also noticed because he leaped into action only to be tackled sideways by another strigoi. I screamed as his fangs neared Dimitri's neck. Then my mind went blank. I was standing behind the strigoi pinning Dimitri down picking him up by the scruff of his neck. I threw him across the park and drew a sword from thin air.

"сука", the first strigoi swore at me in Russian. I rose my eyebrow at him and smirked before I teleported behind him and skewered his heart, he collapsed and I moved onto the other one. As he charged me I swung my sword round and decapitated him. I noticed Anna fading into focus as she teleported, around us the world slowed. She looked different, younger by many decades, yet at the same time ancient.

"So you've finally made your decision", I cocked my head at her and smirked.

"More like I was forced to", I replied.

"It was always coming for you", she glanced at where my friends were reacting to what I had done in slow motion.

"Come along", she offered me her hand. I took it and had one last glance at Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian with a small, sad smile on my face before time sped up and we teleported again.

* * *

Dimitri's POV;

"ROZA!", I shouted as she disappeared with a woman.

"No", I whispered as I collapsed.

* * *

A/N;

Pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet... I think. P:

Anyways! If anyone cares what type of sword she has it currently looks like this; images/products/zoom/f2bb_orcrist_the_sword_of_tho rin_

Also if anyone is confused pm me and I'll do my best to explain! :) Any reviews and criticisms are appreciated :)

-Some random person that stole my laptop P:


	13. Chapter 13

Dimitri's POV;

"We've had reports of lookalikes all over the place; 653 hundred in America alone. The numbers worldwide are brimming the millions", Millers was a short kid but he was precise and that was exactly what I needed in my search for Rose.

"Go over them and single out the ones that are of a single woman and ones that have a second woman with her", I responded running my hand through my hair and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Description?",

"Short sandy blondish/brownish hair, roughly 5 and a half feet tall. Tell me the numbers after you sort them", I stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

A/N;

In the art of story telling the next few chapters will be tiny then the shit will it the fan P: I like that phrase. Anyways... Stick with me :D

-Death


	14. Chapter 14

Rose's POV;

I was sitting on the floor with Anna pacing around me. The room had a high ceiling and beige coloured walls. It was an older house out in a desert in the middle of nowhere.

"Before you can fully access your powers and abilities you must train yourself to become faster, to become stronger-",

"Yea, yea. I've heard all this before; I'll improve with years of training and practice, if at first you don't succeed try and try again", I interrupted her.

"That's where you're wrong. If you aren't out within a month your body will begin to shut itself down and you'll go into a coma and the likelihood of you coming back out again will be slim to none", she stopped her pacing to look at me trying to get across the seriousness of my situation with her low tone of voice and the desperate look in her eyes.

I was beginning to see the risks involved in becoming a warrior of death.

* * *

A/N;

Dudes! How you doing? Good? That's good :)

Anyways, another chapter's up. YAY! I think I'll have two more short story progresser chapters then get it back on track, that might change but right now that's looking good. I'll update asap and try to give you more info on Rose without spoiling the story in her next chapter.

Update soon! PROMISE! CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO BE STONED TO DEATH BY LEGOS!

Lots of love,

-Death


	15. Chapter 15

Dimitri's POV;

"We've narrowed it down to 60 sightings", Millers came through the door. He was wearing dark jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"Good, now we go through them individually. Do the ones with pictures first, we can narrow it down faster", I took half of the pile of documents with photos attached from him and sat down as I began sorting through them.

I was almost finished checking them when Millers stoped and stared at me from over the top of his document.

"This her?", he handed me his paper.

The photo showed a woman in jeans and an orange tank top with silky brown hair that stopped at the small of her back. She was coming out of a shopping centre carrying a bag and a box. The bag was full of new clothes and the box was full of what looked like chocolate glazed doughnuts, the logo on the side read 'Doughnut King'.

"Yes. Where is this?", I said immediately.

"Don't know, the tip came in anonymously", I frowned at him and turned on my laptop.

"Australia",

"What?", he turned to me confused.

"Doughnut King is in two countries; China and Australia, and because of all the red dust I'm gonna go with the latter of the two", I printed out a map of Australia and pinned it on the wall.

"Now we just need to draw on every Doughnut King in a shopping centre and cross out all the areas she could be in", I sighed as looked at the world's largest island.

"This is gonna take a while", Miller said from behind me as we began to work.

* * *

A/N;

Yay! New chapter! Sorry it took so long... I recently became addicted to Supernatural, thank you big sister :D

Anyways, here it is. Hopefully I'll get my butt into gear and give you another one very soon.

-Death


End file.
